My Story: Paul and Rachel
by Emilio7817
Summary: The story about the relationship between Paul and Rachel. WARNING: WILL FOLLOW BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS!


I looked up at the little house infront of me. I haven't been home in a few years. I'm home now because I graduated and I didn't have the excuse of school anymore, Rebecca was lucky since she moved to Hawaii.

It wasn't that I hated it here, it just made me so sad because my mom died here and it brought back come memories.

Anyway, I opened the door and walked in.

"Rachel!" my dad said

"Hey Dad!" I yelled and ran over to hug him. I can't believe how much I missed him.

My dad and I spent all afternoon catching up. He went to Forks to watch a game with Charlie Swan so I decided to go for a walk.

I ended up at First Beach, I always loved it here. It's relaxing even if it always rains. I was walking down the beach when I saw a group out HUGE guys sitting and talking. I decided to just ignore them, I figured if they knew me they would say something, if not then o well.

As I walked past someone asked, "Rachel Black?"

I turned and recognized Quil Ateara so I walked over and smiled saying, "Yeah it's me, hey Quil!"

He jumped up and hugged me along with another guy I remembered as Embry Call, who said, "Hey Rachel!"

They introduced me to the other people there who I learned to be Jared, Seth, and Paul.

They all seemed nice and we started talking until I noticed that Paul kept staring at me with his mouth hanging open a little. I blushed and looked away, noticing for the first time that he was gorgeous.

He had black cropped hair, dark dark brown eyes, and was really tan with BIG muscles.

Noticing where I was staring at Jared, Quil, and Embry looked at Paul. They looked between us for a few seconds then burst out laughing, muttering something like, "Oh my god I can't believe it! Jacob's going to flip!"

Jacob? I wondered what did my brother have to do with this, he was "gone for a little while" as my father puts it, but I didn't know what to think.

Paul kept staring at me and the three other boys just stood up and said they had to go. They grabbed Paul and dragged him away saying they had to speak to someone named Sam immediately.

As soon as they were out of view I suddenly felt…..wrong. Like I was missing something. For the life of me I couldn't figure out what it was so I shrugged and walked home.

Dad was back when I walked in and smiled at me, asking, "Hey Rach, where did you go?"

"To the beach. I talked to Quil, Embry, Jared, and Paul." I said, while sitting on the couch.

"You talked to them? About what?" He said carefully.

"Nothing much, but it was weird. Paul kept staring at me with his mouth hanging open and the other three just laughed and pulled him away, muttering something about someone named Sam." I babbled.

His eyes grew wide when he heard this and he said, "Paul was staring at you? Well of I'm going to bed goodnight!"

He turned and went to his room, obviously changing the subject.

I heard him on the phone with that Sam person. He obviously knew what was going on and I wanted to know too.

The next day I woke up and ate breakfast then decided to go to the beach since my dad was at Sue Clearwater's for the day.

When I got to the beach I sat down and just starred at the waves. I heard someone walking towards me and looked up.

It was Paul.

"Hey." He said, nervously

"Um, hi." I said, suddenly nervous. I felt… whole. I couldn't explain it but I never wanted him to leave.

Paul sat down and we started talking. We questioned each other for hours. I had just met him and I knew that I already liked him.

It was getting darker and I was getting ready to head home.

All of sudden he blurted out, "There's a bonfire tomorrow night and everyone's going to be there listening to the old legends and stuff. I was wondering if you wanted to go…….with me?"

He looked nervous and sad as if I would say no.

I smiled and said, "I'd love too."

He smiled and kissed my cheek before I walked home.

My dad narrowed his eyes when I walked in and said, "Why are you so happy?"

I blushed and said, "I spent the day with Paul and I'm going with him to the bonfire tomorrow."

He smirked and chuckled, then rolled his wheelchair towards the TV.

I shrugged and went to bed.


End file.
